Under My
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: Riku and Xion one-shot inspired by "Umbrella" by Rhianna. Complete


**As I sit here, trying to force myself to study for my exams, I ended up getting bored and angry that I can't write. F that! I have a _one-shot_! *using it as a shield***

**Disclaimers: This fic is entirely the fault of Rihanna. However you spell her name. I don't care. Blame her. "Umbrella" and Kingdom Hearts belong to Rihanna and Square Enix respectively. All I own is the messed up interpretation I ended up having from listening to the song. **

**Screw you, lady. :(**

**By the way, if you don't want to get the entire tone of the story ruined for you, ignore what I put at the bottom. That was just a ramble made by my not eating breakfast yet. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Under My**

The words to the song are so stupid.

I blink up at the sky, feeling the rain pour down my face like tears. It's cold. Already, I can barely feel it. All I know is that the water is there. I blink once, twice, feel my heart stop for a moment. My wheezing lungs inflating, deflating. I've never noticed how beautiful that motion was. My face leans heavily on his shoulder even as his hands wrap around my waist.

It hurts…. It hurts… Riku… it hurts…

I could hear him crying. His voice is so soft… so far away…

"Xion… Xion…" Riku whispers to me as I cling to him. His hands are warm… but they're getting so far away… I hug him tighter, struggling not to fall asleep. Why am I so tired…? The blood trickles down his body from the gaping wound in my chest. Oh. Right.

I'm dying.

Flashing him a weak smile, I look up at his face and peer into his eyes. Heh. Sea green blue. That's what we always called them. Riku's already soaked. His hair's plastered to his face from the rain. Without even thinking about it, I lift up my hand and angle my umbrella to cover him.

"That's… better…" I whisper back. His hands tightened on my waist. I can see his head silhouetted against the clear red plastic. It makes me smile for some reason. "Riku…"

"Xion…!"

* * *

I cried silently watching with pain as Riku threw his briefcase across the room and punched a hole in the wall. Blood trickled down his fist but he didn't seem to notice. Another hole. Another repair we couldn't afford. Another trip to the emergency room to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Don't," He growled the moment that I moved to look at his hand. His fist tightened as he bent his head. "Don't come near me. I don't want you near me."

I don't want your help. I don't want to let you in.

The words weren't spoken but they hurt nonetheless. The moment he saw my face shift, Riku began to shake, his fear suddenly coming to the surface. He started to cry. Collapsing to his knees, his hands shot up and covered his face as he screamed softly into his palms. He was in pain.

But he'd never hurt me. He was the only one who got hurt.

My steps were quiet as I walked to him, muffled by the black carpet on the floor. Riku didn't notice as he cried, not until I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment, just a moment, until he put his hands around my waist. He buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed.

"Why? Why are you always here?" Riku demanded in what sounded like an angry voice to anyone who didn't know him. But it wasn't real anger. It was just pain. I didn't say anything, just placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It automatically twitched into a smile and then softened. His hand reached up and stroked my cheek, soft and tender against my skin. The rage in his eyes was gone. "You could have anyone… why me?" He asked next.

Because there was nothing I'd change about you. Nothing except for taking your pain away.

I didn't say those words out loud. I just smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

Riku softened under my touch, his eyes shifting back to his normal calmness. If I squinted, I could see a bit of happiness. That made me melt a bit. I touched my lips to his. He kissed me back, suddenly pulling me in closer as if he couldn't bare not being able to feel me. After a few moments, he pulled away again and looked me over, made sure that I hadn't been hurt by some unseen threat. He always did that. It always made me smile.

"We're going to be okay, Riku," I whispered back and I felt him stiffen against me at those words.

He looked over my shoulder, glanced over the crummy apartment, the cheap furniture, the thrift-store clothes that had been ripped so many times that they were more patches than cloth. He looked at the dusty, unopened toys that lay heaped in a corner where he had thrown them months ago.

We hadn't moved them since…

Riku's hands tightened on my waist and there was a determined expression in his face as he stared into my eyes. For a moment, he looked like he was about to run off and do something stupidly drastic in order to make me smile again.

"Yeah, we will. I promise." He said instead, his voice hard and cold. For anyone else, I would have thought they were so angry that they had crossed the boundary into full-blown rage.

In Riku, however, it just meant he was being serious.

I leaned in for a second kiss.

* * *

His lips are warm against mine.

"X… Xion… please… someone… help…!" Riku screams into the darkness, picking me up and holding me close to his body. He's warm against my cold skin. Closing my eyes, I hear his voice repeating the cry over and over, over and over, over and over…

It's getting cold…

The hole in my chest is getting filled with rain. The shooter was already gone, though, so there was no point to me trying to figure out who it was. Heh. That's what I get for trying to go meet Riku at his new job. … That's… what I get…

"Xion? Xion, c'mon, don't go," I hear Riku beg. There's these feelings of regret, this deep regret in my heart as I lie there and listen to him cry. I feel like giving up. This isn't like me. But for some reason, I feel at ease, like everything was going to be alright. Sure, I got shot, but everything would be alright.

I adjust my umbrella over Riku's head again.

There's nothing I'd change about you. Nothing except for taking your pain away.

I don't bother to try to say those words out loud. I just smile and put my hand on his cheek.

"We're… going to… be okay… Riku," I whisper back instead and I feel him stiffen against me at those words. His entire body then shakes and he puts my head back onto his shoulder. It had started to slip off of his soaked raincoat. Picking me up and carrying me bridal-style, the same way he had so many years ago, I feel him press his forehead against mine and nod.

"Yeah, we will. I promise." He tells me, his voice hard and cold. For anyone else it would have meant that they were so angry that they had crossed the boundary into full-blown rage. I smile. For Riku, it just means he's getting serious.

I fall asleep to the slap slap, _slap_ of his boots against the concrete as he runs.

His hand is warm on mine as he runs.

Good night, Riku…

* * *

**And now the big question is... do they have insurance? *shot***

**I'm not going to continue this story. No. I have too much to do already. But you guys can imagine the ending to your own satisfaction. I'm just going to imagine Riku wins the lottery, Xion pulls through with no problem, and they now live in a condo in Miami with Sora and Kairi as their landlords. And there's drug deals and Riku fights Dexter. Cause he's now a cop for some reason. **

**OOH! And then the Walking Dead show up! And Sora shoots Shane! XD **

**The Authoress needs to stop watching TV... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, whatever it was.**


End file.
